


Closer & Closer Yet

by cutiepiemarkeu



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Can't believe i didn't tag that, Canon Compliant, Cat Hybrid Mark, Cat/Human Hybrids, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Hot Hybrid Sex, Hybrid Mark, Hybrids, Jaebeom calls Mark a lot of nicknames and it's adorable, M/M, Mark turns into a cat again, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Pretty much it, and he gotta get the d to be human, ass eating, blowjob, this is just another chance of me writing markbum with cat ears and sexy time tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutiepiemarkeu/pseuds/cutiepiemarkeu
Summary: The Un-Needed but totally needed sequel to Need You Close, I Need You Closer.Mark turns into a cat hybrid again except this time, it looks like his heat is going to last longer. At least Jaebeom knows what to do now, and boy is he going to use it to his advantage.AKA Mark keeps wearing fucking fluffy cat ears at fan signings surrounded by plushies & I wanted to write him being wrecked in different positions and didn't want to think too hard about a plot so I threw in the hybrid heat and TA-DA!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You don't need to read the 'first' fic in order to read this as it is explained but if you want to read more Markbum hybrid sexy times then go ahead ^_^

When Mark stretches his body, he can immediately feel that something is wrong. Firstly, Jaebum isn't in bed with him so that makes him pout. Usually the younger never wakes up before him and it's always Mark who's the one to attempt to drag Jaebum out of bed. Secondly, he can hear Jinyoung’s soft mumbling as he sings to himself in the shower. He really shouldn't be able to hear that. He peels open his eyes and looks around the room, nothing looking particularly out of place so he sits himself up in bed, tugging the blanket up to cover his chest. 

 

Suddenly there's a low hiss from the left that startles him. Mark flinches when he notices Kunta’s yellow eyes narrowed into a glare from where he's perched at the end of Jaebum’s bed. Mark frowns in confusion cause Kunta usually likes him. He shuffles down a little bit, hand stretched out towards the cat who begins growling lowly in his throat. It's only as Mark begins to think he should probably retract his hand when Kunta makes a swipe at him, claws extending and catching onto the top layer of his skin. 

 

Mark yelps in pain, snatching his hand back towards his chest as Kunta rises onto his paws and hisses at him. The bedroom door opens suddenly and Mark looks up to find Jaebum carrying a coffee cup in his hand. 

 

“Hey babe, you alright I heard you-” Jaebum looks up and he pauses in the doorway. His eyes are frozen on Mark, taking in the tears in his eyes and how he's clutching his hand to his chest before he looks down at Kunta who is staring and crying at his father. “What did you do to him?” Jaebum hisses to the cat, rushing forward to place the cup on the bedside table before picking up Kunta in his arms and dropping him to the floor. “Bad boy, why did you scratch Mark?” Kunta doesn't answer him, obviously, but he does send a pointed glare to Mark before huffing at Jaebum, then he leaves with a flick of his tail. 

 

Jaebum sighs and runs a hand through his hair before turning back to Mark. “Oh my god,” is all he can say as he finally notices the things he hadn't when he first entered the room. 

 

Mark has cat ears on his head, soft looking black ones that stick up out of his blonde bed hair. Jaebum can just tell that there's going to be a soft black tail poking out of the base of Mark’s spine and runs a hand over his face. 

 

“Bummie~ it hurts.” Mark pouts, holding out his hand to the other. “I don't know why he scratched me, he just started hissing and growling.” Jaebum huffs and sits next to Mark, gingerly taking the older’s hand between his fingers and resting it on his lap. The skin on the top of Mark’s hand is broken by the three scratches that run across it but luckily enough it's not bleeding heavily, only a few droplets sitting on the surface. 

 

“It's probably because you've turned into a cat again baby,” Jaebum sighs, looking back to Mark before reaching out and running a finger down the length of one of his cat ears. Mark shivers under the touch, eyes fluttering closed before he gasps and his eyes pop back open. 

 

“I-I'm a cat again?!” He scrambles out of bed, limbs flying everywhere as he attempts to crawl out of the blanket to reach the mirror Jaebum has in the corner of the room. He whines pitifully when he reaches his reflection, eyes scanning the two ears sticking out of his blonde hair and the tail that's twitching restlessly at his waist. “ _ Aw man _ ~” he moans in English. 

 

Jaebum chuckles and steps towards him, wrapping an arm around his waist and placing a delicate kiss to the corner of his jaw. “Why you complaining babe?” The younger laughs a little, his breath creating goosebumps along Mark’s skin. “If I remember correctly, the first time this happened ended pretty well…” Mark flushes a pretty pink and his ears tilt downwards in embarrassment at the memory of his first time turning into this cat hybrid. 

 

He had gone into heat and basically needed to have sex with someone in order for him to turn back to a human. Jaebum positioned himself as the one to help Mark through the situation as he was leader and the most knowledgeable on cats out of everyone in their group. They both ended up revealing their life long crushes they'd been harbouring on one another and once Mark had turned back into a human, he and Jaebum established a lovely relationship that was going on just over 9 months strong. 

 

“I said a lot of things during that time that I wish I could take back,” Mark whined, bringing his hands up to cover his face. “My god, I was an embarrassing mess.” Jaebum chuckled and pressed a sweet kiss just below the joint of the other’s jaw. 

 

“I thought it was hot.” Mark snorted and elbowed him lightly in the stomach. 

 

“Of course you did, you're secretly a perv.” Jaebum just chuckled at him, pressing another kiss to Mark’s neck before moving away to sit himself back on the bed as Mark continued to stare at himself in the mirror. His ears were black and fluffy with a soft baby pink on the inside and even though it was really weird to see himself with them on, he really wanted to play with them. His tail continued to wave around behind him, coming up over his shoulder before dropping back down to his thigh. 

 

“You look so cute.” Jaebum chuckled as he watched Mark from where he was lying against the headboard, cup of coffee held between his hands as he smirked at his boyfriend. Mark huffed and turned around to face the younger with a small glare. 

 

“You realise what this means right?” He huffs, “You haven’t forgotten the last time?” Jaebum laughs and places the coffee on his bedside table. Mark frowns at him and the younger shakes his head as he slips his legs from the bed before holding his hands out towards Mark. The older huffs again before letting Jaebum link their fingers together. Jaebum tugs Mark closer, dragging the older onto his lap making Mark roll his eyes. 

 

“How could I forget baby,” Jaebum said softly as he trailed his hands up Mark’s bare legs, slipping his fingers beneath the material of his briefs and making the older shiver. “Probably the best sex we’ve ever had right? And not to mention it  _ was _ how we started dating…” Mark flushed and his ears tilted down into his hair making Jaebeom laugh. The younger presses a kiss to his nose, “Don’t worry about it babe, at least we’re prepared this time round right?” 

 

Mark rolled his eyes and shoved at Jaebeom’s chest before he slid off the younger’s lap and headed for the door. 

 

“Do you really wanna go outside?” Jaebeom asked him just as his hand rested on the door knob. Mark looked at him over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow. “Jackson stayed over last night and the maknaes are in the living room watching TV.” Jaebeom explains. 

 

“And?” 

 

“Do you not remember the last time you were a cat hybrid? They made you play with one of Coco’s toys, you chased it around the dorm.” 

 

_ Oh _ . Yes, Mark could remember that very clearly. Especially how much he wanted to destroy that little duck. Out the corner of his eye, Mark saw one of Odd’s plushies sitting on the floor, a little pink teddy bear that Bambam has brought back from Thailand. Mark swallowed thickly as he felt the urge to pick it up start bubbling in his chest. 

 

Jaebeom follows Mark’s gaze to where he finds the toy and chuckles as he shakes his head. “Look, you’re already getting affected.” He laughs as he slides off the bed, grabs the toy from the floor and holds it out to his boyfriend. Mark hesitates, fingers twitching from where they’re twisted in the hem of his tank as his eyes stare down at the pink teddy in Jaebeom’s hands. “Mark-ah, just take the toy.” 

 

Mark snatches it out of Jaebeom’s hands before he bolts out the door with a giggle and runs down the hallway to the kitchen. He needs to play with his toy alone so no one can take it away from him. He catches a glimpse of the maknaes sitting on the couch but doesn’t stay to chat, continuing to run for the kitchen. He rounds the corner and almost runs into Jackson, the both of them letting out surprised squeals as Mark slips on the floor and falls backwards into the wall, wincing as his tail gets squashed. 

 

Jackson’s eyes are wide as he clutches his heaving chest, “ _ What the fuck Mark _ ?” He gasps in English and the older opens his mouth to apologise when he sees Jackson’s eyes flicker up to his head.  _ Oh no. I forgot the ears.  _ “Y-You’re a cat again.” The Chinese male deadpans and Mark sighs heavily, nodding his head and looking down to stroke the soft fur of the teddy bear. He doesn’t want to destroy it now. He just wants to cuddle and pat it.  _ Actually that sounds really nice... _ . “So you’re gonna go into heat again right?”

 

Mark’s cheeks flush and his tail flicks restlessly at his thigh, ears turning down to hide in his hair. “Yeah...Unfortunately…” he says softly. Jackson snorts and lets out a little laugh before Mark hears him step forward and suddenly there’s a finger stroking one of his ears. He shivers beneath the touch, eyes fluttering shut as his body breaks out in goosebumps. 

 

“You look so cute hyung, it’s actually adorable.” Jackson giggles as he drags his thumb down the inside of Mark’s fluffy black ear. Mark can feel himself getting hard, his ears almost acting like a second dick or something because they’re so sensitive and with Jackson stroking them it definitely doesn’t help the situation growing in his pants. He could feel his body heating up, sweat building at the base of his neck as his knees wobbled with each rub of the younger’s fingers. He leant back into the wall, Jackson totally oblivious as he continued to stroke Mark’s ears. “Aw they’re so pretty and fluffy! I didn’t get a chance to play with them before!” The younger cooed softly just as he rubbed his thumb down on the base of Mark’s ear. Mark let out a small breathless moan, body sinking heavily into the wall. Jackson’s hand froze on Mark’s ear and the older couldn’t stop the whine that escaped because it felt  _ so good _ and he didn’t want it to stop. Jackson stepped back and glanced down at his hyung with a furrowed brow, “Mark are you-“

 

“Jackson, what do you think you’re doing!” Jaebeom’s voice echoed loudly through the apartment and Mark heard Bambam let out a curse from being scared by the leader’s outburst. Jackson flinched away from Mark so violently the older was only a little bit worried for his neck. Mark turned to his boyfriend, watching as the younger stalked down the hallway, jaw clenched tightly and shoulders held tense. 

 

It was pretty arousing to see but Mark tried not to focus on that. As soon as Jaebeom held his hand out for him, Mark felt his knees give out and both Jackson and Jaebeom reached out to catch him. Mark groaned a little at the feeling of Jaebeom’s hands on his waist, fingers pressing through to his skin thanks to the massive holes on either side of his muscle tank. 

 

“Hyung, what’s wrong with him?” Jackson gasped, “I-I wasn’t doing anything bad I just touched his ears!” Mark could feel Jackson’s breath hitting the side of his head as the younger tightened his grip on Mark’s arm to keep him steady as Jaebeom tried to manoeuvre Mark’s slim body into an easier position. 

 

“His ears are extremely sensitive Seun-ah,” Jaebeom huffed, his lips brushing the tip of Mark’s ears making him whine in the back of his throat as his body flushed with heat. “Touching them is like touching his dick when he’s going into heat. It’s like that for every cat.” Jackson gasps and removes his hands from Mark’s body, Jaebeom grunting as he’s left with more weight before he decides to pick the older up, one arm holding beneath his legs while the other wraps around his waist, being mindful of the tail that immediately wraps its way around Jaebeom’s arm. 

 

“I touched his dick?” Jackson squeals a little and Mark whines at how high pitched the noise is, turning to bury his face into the crook of Jaebeom’s neck. He takes a deep inhale as the other’s scent calms his nerves. 

 

“No you didn’t! I said it was  _ like  _ you did not that you actually-ugh you know what? Just don’t touch ok?” Jaebeom huffs out, “Now, tell me where Jinyoungie is.”

 

“Here, hyung.” Came Jinyoung’s voice from behind them. Mark felt Jaebeom turn around, the wind brushing over his heated skin felt nice and cooling as he dug his nose deeper into his boyfriend’s neck. “What’s wrong with Mark-“ Jinyoung stopped talking. “He has a tail. He turned into a cat again didn’t he?” 

 

Mark whined, feeling embarrassed and self conscious. Jaebeom tightened his hold on his body, fingers digging into his skin a little.

 

“Yeah, he woke up with it this morning.” Jaebeom huffed, “Now, Jackson-ah we need to use your place-“ The younger immediately started whining and complaining but Jaebeom was quick to speak over him. “Bambam’s apartment has no furniture and Youngjae is allergic to cats and our rooms aren’t big enough to deal with this.” Jackson whines in the back of his throat. 

 

“Jackson-ah, you can stay with me.” Jinyoung sighs heavily, “Just let the hyungs take your place for the next few days.” 

 

All of a sudden, Mark felt his body heat up. He could feel his crotch growing harder and his skin beginning to sweat in Jaebeom’s hold. He couldn’t hold back the groan that forced its way out of his throat. 

 

“Mark?” Jaebeom whispered, “Baby, you ok?” Mark whined and shook his head, digging his nails into Jaebeom’s shoulders. “Are-are you going into heat?”

 

“I-I don’t know,” Mark whispered, “I just feel funny.” He groaned again as a wave of heat rolled over him once more. “I’m h-hot. Like really hot.” He wriggles a little in Jaebeom’s grip, feeling the sweat dripping down his neck and the wetness starting to leak out of him. 

 

“Ok, uh,” Jaebeom looked at his friends, the two of them regard Mark with curious yet worried looks. “Baby, you think you can last long enough before we go to Jackson’s place?” 

 

Mark shrugged his shoulders a little, his hands beginning to fiddle with the hem of Jaebeom’s shirt, tugging at it to reveal his skin. Jaebeom sighed and lifted Mark higher into his arms. 

 

“Look, I’ll deal with him but Jinyoung can you pack us some bags and stuff to take to Jackson’s and let the maknaes know what’s happened?” Jinyoung sighs and nods his head. Jaebeom lets out a relieved breath before glancing back down to Mark, “Ok let’s get your fever down.” 

 

Immediately, Mark shook his head and started whining. He didn’t want Jaebeom to leave him. “N-no Beommie I don’t want-“ he started to whimper but the younger was quick to silence him with a small kiss. 

 

“I’m not going anywhere baby, don’t worry.” Jaebeom whispered to against Mark’s lips as he started walking down the hallway to the bathroom. Mark whimpered again, nodding his head slightly as he glanced over Jaebeom’s shoulder to see the two maknaes watching them leave with furrowed brows. Mark was quick to tilt his ears down, hiding them in his hair before burrowing his face into his boyfriend’s neck. “Shit, Mark you feel really hot.” Jaebeom cursed softly as he felt Mark’s forehead pressing against his skin. 

 

He couldn’t remember if Mark had been this hot with the fever the first time and he wasn’t entirely sure if cats ended up going through the same thing or not. After the first time, Jaebeom had done a bit of research into heats and discovered the world of human hybrids (along with some rather _explicit_ fan fiction stories he'd read) - and BDSM but that’s for later on. From what he could understand it was almost a fetish of some kind? Or perhaps similar to furries? But nonetheless, everything he had read told him he needed to keep Mark’s fever down by putting him in icy baths and making him come multiple times, even if he was sensitive. Now, Jaebeom didn’t really want the other members hearing his boyfriend having an orgasm so until they got to Jackson’s apartment he’d have to cool Mark down with an icy bath. 

 

He opened the bathroom with one hand and stepped in, the steam from Jinyoung’s shower earlier still fogging up the mirror. “Mark, I’m gonna put you down ok? Can you stand?” Jaebeom asked softly, feeling Mark’s tail tighten around his wrist and his nails digging into the skin of his shoulders. “I promise I’m not leaving you I just have to turn on the taps ok?” Mark made a small noise in the back of his throat so Jaebeom carefully lowered the older down, keeping gentle hands on his waist in case he lost his balance. Once he was certain Mark was fine, Jaebeom quickly turned to the taps and turned the cold one on full blast while shoving the plug into the bottom of the tub. 

 

“Wh-what are you doing?” Mark huffed, his body shuddering as the fever rolled over him. Jaebeom looked over his shoulder at his boyfriend, eyes immediately falling to where Mark’s hand was rubbing the front of his pants, a tent poking through the fabric. He frowned and quickly grabbed Mark’s hand away from his crotch, the other’s whine making him want to shiver. “Beommie~ it felt good!” Mark pouted up at him. Jaebeom sighed and shook his head. 

 

“Baby, I know but you don’t want the others to hear you do you?” Jaebeom said softly as he cupped Mark’s cheek, wiping away the beads of sweat that rolled down his temples. “If you start that you won’t be able to stop. I think this time round, your heat is gonna last longer.”

 

“I was beginning to think the same thing.” Mark muttered darkly, his lips dropping further as he huffed. “But it hurts if I don’t touch it.” Jaebeom squeezes his eyes shut before turning to check on the water. It was almost half full so he turned back to Mark, the other already trying to touch himself again. Jaebeom was quick to snatch Mark’s hand away, frowning ever so slightly at him as he whined. 

 

“If you think you can be quiet enough, I will help you ok?” He huffs, “But you need to get into the bath first, we’ve gotta get your fever down.” Mark frowns and looks over his shoulder to the water in the tub. Jaebeom can already tell what the other is thinking. “Yes, it’s cold water. Just get in the tub baby,” Mark grimaces but nods and strips out of his tank and shorts. Jaebeom holds his hands to help him into the tub so he doesn’t slip and fall. Mark hisses and squeaks at the temperature of the cold water when he steps into it, his tail fluffing up and his fingers tightening around Jaebeom’s as he slowly lowers himself into the rising water level. 

 

“This fucking sucks!” He squeals once he sits himself down on the floor of the tub. Jaebeom can’t help himself but snort at the reaction and it gets him a narrowed eyed glare, black ears tilted backwards and hidden beneath blonde hair. He crouches down beside the tub and presses a small kiss to the corner of Mark’s jaw, the other gasping loudly at the sensation. 

 

“If you can keep quiet, I’ll give you a hand job.” Mark already begins whimpering and Jaebeom pulls his lips away from the other’s neck. “I said quiet Mark, if you can’t stay quiet I’m not touching you properly until we get to Jackson’s.” Mark frowns at him a little, lip drawn between his teeth as his eyes watch Jaebeom’s hand reach into the frigid water and trail down across his hot skin. It makes him want to moan, the sensation of Jaebeom’s fingers on his body. But he wants to come really  _ really _ badly so he gives his boyfriend a shaky nod, biting down on his lip harder to keep his whimpers at bay. 

 

Jaebeom smiles and presses another kiss onto Mark’s neck, “Good boy.” He breathes onto the wet skin and Mark can’t hold back the tiny whimper that leaves his lips because  _ fuck.  _ He had no idea he had a ‘good boy’ kink at all but hearing those words come out of Jaebeom’s mouth, praising  _ him _ ...he was a goner. Jaebeom’s hands curls around Mark’s hard cock, the older gasping and flinching when the hand tightened around it. “Baby~” Jaebeom warns softly, his lips brushing over the surface of his skin. “I said no noises remember?”

 

Mark huffed out a breath and gave a shaky nod, closing his eyes to try and fight off the noises that threatened to slip out. Despite the first initial shock of the cold water, it actually felt nice against his skin and Mark allowed himself to lean backwards against the wall of the tub, Jaebeom’s other arm coming up to pillow his head. After a moment Mark realised it probably wasn’t a good idea to keep his eyes closed when he felt Jaebeom’s lips peck the side of his jaw, making his lips part with a sharp breath. Jaebeom’s fingers curled around his cock and ever so slowly, the younger slid his hand down Mark’s length. Mark couldn’t stop his body from shivering under the rough touch, his own hand coming down to grab a hold of Jaebeom’s wrist as he panted heavily. 

 

“If you make a noise I’ll stop.” Jaebeom whispered, his free hand stroking Mark’s fringe away from his face before letting his fingers tease the fur on his ears. Mark squeezed his eyes to hold off the moans, his body shuddering in pleasure as Jaebeom start to actually move his hand. 

 

Mark forced himself to take deep breaths so he wouldn’t make any noise, but even then he was afraid the others would hear his heavy breathing over the sound of the tap filling the bathtub. Jaebeom’s hand continued to stroke his hard length which made it hard for Mark to control his hips that jolted upwards each time the younger squeezed his head. He couldn’t stop himself from digging his nails into Jaebeom’s wrist as the younger attacked his neck with wet sloppy kisses, teeth nibbling along the sensitive skin and his hair tickling his ears. 

 

“B-Beom-ah I’m not gonna-“ He tried to warn Jaebeom that he was close but before he knew it, Mark felt the pleasure intensify and he let heard himself let out a high pitched moan before he managed to cut the noise off. His body tensed up and he felt the burning ecstasy rushing downwards before he whimpered and came heavily into the water. 

 

“Good boy, that’s a good boy.” Jaebeom praised quietly, continuing to stroke Mark’s cock as he came. Mark shivered and his body shook with oversensitivity, lip taken between his teeth to try and keep his noises at bay. “Such a good job baby boy~” He cooed, nuzzling his nose along the base of Mark’s hairline where his hair had curled a little from the water and sweat. Mark whimpered a little, unsteady pants coming out of his nose as Jaebeom slowly stop moving his hand. 

 

Jaebeom reached further into the tub to pull the plug out, letting the dirtied water drain out. He turned back to Mark, trailing his eyes over the older’s form. He was slouched back against the tub, head tilted back to rest on the lip while his chest rose and fell at a slightly fast pace. “How you feeling now?” Mark’s eyes fluttered opened and he looked at the younger through his wet hair. 

 

“B-better.” He croaked out, tongue coming out to wet his lips, “I don’t feel as hot anymore b-but I still feel like I could do another round, even though I’m still sensitive.” Jaebeom chuckled and nodded his head.

 

“That’s the heat aspect. Your horniness.” Jaebeom watched as Mark’s cheeks coloured a pretty pink and chuckled again. “You won’t feel satisfied until you’ve probably been fucked, like last time.” Mark whined and covered his face with his hands, his ears sticking down into his wet hair. Jaebeom laughed and shook his head before reaching out to take Mark’s hands away from his face, “Baby, why are you getting all embarrassed for? We’ve been through this already, we know what to expect.”

 

Mark rolled his eyes and let out a huff, “Still doesn’t mean that it’s not embarrassing to act this way.” Jaebeom snorted and patted his boyfriend on the head, stroking his hair away from his face with a sigh. 

 

“Come on, let's get you dried and dressed.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nowadays when they have sex, Mark is more reserved, only letting out little whimpers and closed mouth moans, digging his nails into Jaebeom’s thighs or back while gasping. Jaebeom loves those noises, he does! Especially because he’s the one making the older make them but...
> 
>  
> 
> Jaebeom wants to hear Mark scream his name.

****

“ _ And remember not to have any weird kinky cat sex in my room! Or my parents room! The couch is a pull out one for a reason!” _ Jackson screeched down the phone as Jaebeom punches in the code to the younger’s apartment. He rolled his eyes heavily and shook his head with a sigh. 

 

“Yeah I got it Seun-ah. And by the way, it’s not kinky cat sex.” Behind him, Mark let out a scandalised squeal that made him snort as they walked inside after the door beeped them in. “He’s still got his dick and a normal ass, just cat ears and a tail.” Jaebeom gasps when he feels Mark slap the back of his head, hand coming up to clutch his throbbing pain. He spins around to pin the older with a glare, finding Mark with his own frown on his face before he huffs and stalks past Jaebeom to head further into the apartment. Jaebeom rolls his eyes and sighs heavily, “Alright we’re inside now.” He lets the younger know. 

 

“ _ Ok. Jinyoungie said he’s ordered food for you guys so you don’t have to worry about it later on when you’re…otherwise occupied _ .”

 

Jaebeom grimaced at the words, dumping his bag on the floor before flopping onto the couch beside Mark who immediately curled up to him. Jaebeom cast his boyfriend an odd glance because he could’ve sworn the older was just pissed at him. Mark nuzzled his nose into Jaebeom’s neck and the younger only sighed before beginning to run his fingers through the red hair. “Why do you have to make everything sound dirty for?” He huffs to Jackson who snorts. 

 

“ _ Hyung, you literally left our dorm so you can fuck Mark into pussy space or something. It’s dirty no matter how you look at it.”  _

 

Jaebeom let out a low growl, “Yah! I’m gonna kill you when we get back.” He heard Jackson let out a little giggle and a higher pitched one in the background. 

 

“ _ You sure you’ll have enough energy hyung? _ ” Jackson teased. Jaebeom took a deep breath, squeezing his eyes shut in an attempt to calm himself. 

 

“Do you want me to fuck him on your personalised sheets?” He threatened softly, Mark snorting into his neck when Jackson lets out a squeal. 

 

“ _ Hyung! _ ”

 

“Bye Seun-ah.” Jaebeom cooed before hanging up on the younger. Beside him Mark let out a little snort as he threw the phone down the couch. “God he’s just too much sometimes.” He sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. Mark hummed in agreement before suddenly he moved, surprising Jaebeom a little. The younger opened his eyes when he felt Mark slip out from beneath his arm then grunted when Mark sat himself on his lap. “Mark-ah what are you-“

 

His boyfriend shut him up with a kiss, lips immediately taking over his and tongue lightly flicking over his bottom lip. Jaebeom sighed deeply and let his hands trail up Mark’s legs, sliding them over the sweatpants he wore before feeling the swell of his ass. Mark moaned softly into his mouth when he squeezed and it made Jaebeom smirk a little. Just a simple touch was able to get a reaction out of Mark. 

 

“Baby…” Jaebeom breathed as Mark took his bottom lip between his teeth before licking over it. “What are you doing?” 

 

Mark moaned softly again, hands coming up and over Jaebeom’s shoulders to run through his hair. “We’re alone now,” the older huffed, beginning to move his hips slightly, rolling them down into Jaebeom’s lap. He tugged on Jaebeom’s hair, the strands sliding through his fingers. “ _ I want you to fuck me _ .” Jaebeom’s breath hitched at the vulgar English words coming out of his boyfriend’s mouth. He had to admit - it sounded damn sexy, especially when he could hear a soft purr laced beneath the words.  

 

Mark shivered as Jaebeom tightened his grip on his ass, feeling his hole clench around nothing as the slick began to leak out while his cock began filling up. Sweat beaded along his brow and dripped down the back of his neck. “P-please Beommie,” Mark moaned softly, his lips bumping into Jaebeom’s as he feels a wave of his heat wash over him. “I-I want it. Now.” 

 

Jaebeom groans a little at how needy Mark sounds because usually he never gets to see this side of the older. When it comes to sex, due to their busy schedules and lack of privacy, the best they can do is a couple of handjobs or blowjobs. Occasionally, at least once a month, they managed to get a night just for themselves but they are both too exhausted to do anything other than just their plain old vanilla type of sex. Now, Jaebeom isn’t complaining, he loves having sex - especially with Mark, he  _ loves  _ having sex with Mark. But he did miss the excitement that came from the first time they slept with one another, the pure adrenalin and lust that floated between them. Mark let himself go during their time together, moaning loudly and unabashedly - mainly thanks to the heat he was experiencing but still. Nowadays when they have sex, Mark is more reserved, only letting out little whimpers and closed mouth moans, digging his nails into Jaebeom’s thighs or back while gasping. Jaebeom loves those noises, he does! Especially because he’s the one making the older make them but... 

 

Jaebeom wants to hear Mark scream his name.

 

Mark whines in his lap, lips nibbling at Jaebeom’s as fingers tug on his hair to draw him back. Jaebeom looks back to Mark, the older glancing up at him through his sweat matted hair and with lust dazed eyes. 

 

“You want me to fuck you?” He asks softly, eyes scanning over Mark’s face for the reaction his words have over the other. He can see Mark’s ears perked up towards him and his tail is flicking restlessly at his hip. Jaebeom swallows before deciding to venture into uncharted waters because he’s not sure how far gone Mark is into his heat. “W-want me to fill you up?”

 

The older lets out a moan that sounds as though it was ripped from his throat and Jaebeom feels Mark’s nails scrape over the back of his neck, making him hiss in pain a little but it actually spikes the pleasure building in his core. 

 

“Jaebeom-ah, please  _ please  _ fill me up, I need you.” Mark babbles attempting to pull himself closer to Jaebeom, their chests bumping into each and it’s then when the younger realises how hard Mark is. His cock is straining against the fabric of his sweatpants and the front has a small wet stain on his right thigh. Jaebeom squeezes Mark’s ass once more, the older whimpering and dropping his head into Jaebeom’s neck to press his lips to the skin. He can feel how hot Mark has gotten and frowns a little, worried about the temperature and decides he needs to get Mark out of his heavy clothing before he gets too hot - and ultimately make him come as well but that’s something that can be helped later. 

 

Jaebeom slides his hands up beneath the fabric of the hoodie Mark’s wearing, the red one they both have shared for years, his fingers trailing over the heated skin and up Mark’s front. The older shivers and whimpers beneath his touch, heavy pants hitting the skin of his neck. Mark moans into Jaebeom’s neck when the younger’s hands glide over his nipples, fingers only lightly touching the erect nubs before his fingers continue upwards. Jaebeom has to lean away from Mark to pull the hoodie off of his slim body, the sleeves becoming stuck on his wet skin. As soon as Mark is freed from the fabric, he moans when he feels the cool breeze kissing his hot skin. Jaebeom allows himself to use this moment, Mark’s head is tilted backwards and his neck is on display so he dives forwards, placing his lips onto the older’s neck while gripping his hips to pull him close. Mark gasps loudly, voice catching as Jaebeom sucks bruises into his pale skin.

 

“ _ Oh fuck _ Beommie~” Mark moans, high and needy as he rolls his hips down against Jaebeom’s growing erection. The younger only grunts into the heated skin of Mark’s neck, lapping his tongue up the section of his neck where his human ears would be and feels the older shiver violently. 

 

Jaebeom smirks into the skin, “Looks like you’re still sensitive here baby, even without your human ears.” Mark only nods his head, whimpers and soft begs falling past his lips. 

 

“Jae, please fuck me I need it so bad.” Mark’s nails dug into his skin as they slide down from his neck, making him wince as he could already imagine the red line forming on his skin. Mark whines again, hips rolling forward to rock against Jaebeom’s own erection. “Mmm~ Beommie please, I need you.” 

 

Fuck, Jaebeom was not prepared for this at all. He wanted to see Mark being needy and begging but he hadn’t thought of how it would end up affecting him. With the older grinding down on his own erection, Jaebeom could see this session ending rather quickly. 

 

Wrapping his arms around Mark’s waist, Jaebeom push the older backwards onto the couch before crawling over him, settling their hips together. Mark moans when their hips press against one another, back arching up off the couch as Jaebeom rolls his hips once. 

 

Mark grabs a hold of his face and kisses him deeply, tongue immediately licking his bottom lip to ask for entrance that Jaebeom allows. The younger groans when he feels Mark suck on his tongue and can’t help but grind down against the erection that’s poking him in the hip. 

 

“Fuck, baby you’re so hot.” He mutters against Mark’s lips, sliding his hands down the older’s slim thighs before running them over the bulge and leaking tip of Mark’s erection. Mark whines, hips jerking up into the touch and his nails drag down Jaebeom’s back. 

 

“Pl-please Beommie,” Mark pants, tail flicking restlessly at his waist as he pouts up at Jaebeom, ears twitching in different directions. “Please fuck me, I need your cock it hurts so bad.” Jaebeom groans and ducks back down to kiss Mark, letting his lips slide across the older’s before capturing the sweet sounds the older was making. 

 

“It’s ok kitten, I’ll make you feel good.” The nickname slipped out before Jaebeom could stop himself but Mark seemed to like it, letting out a high toned moan and throwing his head back into the cushions, red hair sticking to his forehead while his ears stay perky. Jaebeom smirked and slowly moved his mouth down Mark’s neck, sucking on the skin of his collarbones before going down further to the centre of the older’s chest. Mark whined, hands gripping onto Jaebeom’s shoulders tightly as he rocked his hips up into the younger’s. Jaebeom hooked his fingers into the waistband of Mark’s sweats, his tongue lapping at the muscles that twitched beneath his mouth. 

 

“Uh Jaebeom,” The older sighed as Jaebeom dragged his tongue down the centre of Mark’s stomach as he tugged down the older’s sweatpants. Mark’s hips rolled up as Jaebeom ran his mouth over the older’s erection, barely ghosting his lips across it. “Ugh  _ Jaebeom _ .” Jaebeom chuckles and sits up a little to pull Mark’s pants off. “P-please Beommie~” 

 

“I know baby I know,” Jaebeom laughed as he helped the older pull his ankles out of the pant leg. Mark whines again, his hips rocking up as he squeezes his eyes shut and throws his head back. Once Jaebeom frees Mark’s legs he sinks back onto his stomach, resting his elbows on either side of Mark’s hips and nuzzles his nose up the length of the older’s slim thigh. There are still a few bruises and bite marks from the previous time they were together. “You want me baby? Want me to make you feel good?” Jaebeom rasps against Mark’s skin, letting his nails almost dig into the older’s hips. 

 

Mark moans, his cock twitching and leaking just near Jaebeom’s lips. “Yes! Please Jaebeom, it hurts.” The older whines, rocking his hips up making Jaebeom have to hold them down. 

 

“Alright baby, I’ll help. I’ll make you feel good.” Jaebeom chuckles, pressing a line of kisses up the older’s thigh before reaching his leaking cock. Mark hands are tugging at the shoulders of his hoodie, pulling at them to get him closer but it just makes Jaebeom laugh. “Baby, I said I’m going to ok?” Jaebeom laughs and Mark groans in frustration.

 

“Ugh I want you to do it  _ now _ .” Mark growls, an actual growl sounding between his words. Jaebeom only laughed before reaching out and licking a fat stripe up from the base of Mark’s cock to the tip. The older let out a small whimper, body shivering beneath Jaebeom’s as the younger swirled his tongue around the tip, gathering the white pearls before closing his lips over it. Mark groaned, his legs coming up to Jaebeom’s head, his heels digging down into the cushions. “Oh fuck Jae, oh  _ ah _ -“ Mark squeaked as Jaebeom reaches up takes one of the older’s nipples between his thumb and forefinger. 

 

Just as Jaebeom gives Mark’s nipple a tug and sucks on the older’s dick, the hand in his hair tightens and Mark lets out a squeal before suddenly, Jaebeom feels something warm and salty shoot out into his mouth. He yelps in surprise, Mark whining as the vibrations tickle his erection before Jaebeom pulls off with a cough, a line of Mark’s come breaking apart from the corner of his lips. 

 

“Mark what the hell?” He coughs, not entirely upset because he just got come in his mouth because that’s fine, it’s just the fact that Mark didn’t warn him. Jaebeom wipes the corner of his mouth as he glances at the older who hasn’t really said anything yet. Mark is panting heavily, stomach moving up and down at a rapid pace with his eyes squeezed shut and his hand still clutching onto Jaebeom’s hair as his body quakes with shivers, cock still dribbling come onto his stomach. “Mark?” Jaebeom sees the ears twitch in his direction, the older letting out a soft noise from between his parted lips but not much else. “Baby?”

 

“Mmh,” Mark manages to say and Jaebeom lets out a small relieved sigh. He pats the older on the wrist, trying to get him to release the tight hold on his hair but Mark lets out a whine. “No~” He says softly, eyebrows screwing up and lips forming into a pout. “No~ no leave.”

 

Jaebeom raises an eyebrow at the two short english words the older comes out with but curls his hand around Mark’s wrist. “Mark, we need to get cleaned up.” Just the mention of that has him remembering his own dick that was hard before but it’s pretty much deflated now. Mark shakes his head, lips pouting further. Jaebeom sighs and rests his head onto the soft part of Mark’s thigh. “Baby, you’re all sticky and sweaty. You hate going to sleep like that.”

 

“No stay~” Mark whines again, his eyes fluttering open and looking down at Jaebeom. The younger suddenly realises that something has changed. He can by the way Mark is looking at him, it’s more predatorial. More lustful. More  _ feline _ . Mark’s tongue comes out and Jaebeom watches as it runs along his plump bottom lip that’s red from biting and kissing. He watches those same lips speak the next two words he’d never expected to hear. 

 

“Stay daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update this guys!! I keep wanting to try & finish writing the next chapter so I don't have to make you guys wait but I lost motivation and I've only just finished the 3rd chapter uuuggghhhhh it's such a struggle the boys just do not want to work with me but seeing Jaebeom lying on Mark during their v-app the other night gave me some motivation so yeah~ And yes, I had to add in the daddy kink. I just couldn't go without it with Mark being a lil kitty ok??? Will Jaebeom like it?? You'll find out in the next chapter hahah~ 
> 
> Also, quick update on Oceans Apart & Childlike - I have 3 scenes left of OA to write and then it's finished CL I have about 4-5 scenes left for the 5th chapter. I want the 5th chapter to be done before I upload the 4th one for Childlike so I'm hoping it'll be by next week or sooner. 
> 
> Hope everyone is doing well <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I want Daddy instead.”
> 
> Jaebeom chokes on an inhale and stares down at Mark, who’s blinking innocently up at him, fingers tugging on the drawstrings of his sweatpants.
> 
> “Mark, that’s not food.” Jaebeom croaks out, eyes blinking quickly as a flush works its way onto his cheeks and neck. Mark frowns at him and tugs on the waistband of his pants with a whine.

Now, while Jaebeom wasn’t exactly expecting Mark to say... _ that _ particular word, he did know that it was a thing amongst the whole cat-hybrid-pet play-Dom/sub world that he found during his research. He had done research and ended up coming across some fan fiction where he was thoroughly educated in the world of hybrids and the daddy kink world. He’d deny ever reading any of the stories but he won’t be able to lie and say he wasn’t the smallest bit turned on at the thought of some of those scenes happening in real life.

 

Hearing Mark’s American accent whisper out the word, calling him  _ that  _ name that he’s heard screamed at many of their concerts overseas is a different experience. He inhales sharply, almost choking himself as Mark whines, lips dropping into a pout. He can tell that the older has totally lost himself to the emotions and hormones of his feline side, if not from the whines but also from the gaze. 

 

“D-daddy, stay.” Mark huffs, eats twitching and his tail curling around Jaebeom’s wrist that is resting near his thigh. The younger lets out a slow breath. This is fine. He can totally do this. He’s read so many articles on how to treat partners when they get like this. Whiny and brattish. He tightened his grip he has on Mark’s hand and forcefully untangles the older’s fingers from his hair, ignoring the pitiful whines that follow the action as he sits himself up. “No~ Daddy!”

 

“Mark, I said we need to get cleaned up and you need rest.” Jaebeom spoke, keeping his voice level as his boyfriend whines and shakes his head, the ears on his head flopping slightly. “Mark, if you don’t get into that shower and clean yourself I’m not helping you for the rest of your heat.” The whines stop immediately and for a single moment, Jaebeom feels his heart stop, fearing that he’s read the situation wrong and taken things too far. But Mark lets out a huff, lips still pouting as he stops struggling against Jaebeom’s grip. 

 

“Fine.” The older pouts, ears tilted back into his hair as a sign of annoyance and frustration. “B-But can you come with me?” Almost immediately, the puppy-dog eyes are back and the tone of his voice has changed from whiny to cutesy. “I-I don’t wanna be alone.” Jaebeom sighs and nods his head, figuring it’s the only way he’ll get Mark actually in the shower while he’s in such a headspace. He’s not so sure how the caregivers are able to deal with such attitude changes. But if it makes Mark whiny and adorable like this, begging for him to be touched and stroked...He might be able to get use to it. Mark smiles brightly at him before throwing his arms around Jaebeom’s neck and hugging him tightly, “Thank you Beommie~” the older cooed, smashing his lips to the side of Jaebeom’s cheek. 

 

Jaebeom huffs out a breath, patting Mark on the thigh in response when all of a sudden he feels Mark’s tongue lick the side of his jaw. He jerks at the sensation and turns to the older who’s biting back a smile that threatens to pull at his lips, staring at him with wide doe eyes and ears adorably perked up. 

 

“What are you doing? I said we need to get cleaned up then have a rest.” Jaebeom says, glancing at the clock on the wall and how it had taken them all day to get ready to stay at Jackson’s. It was nearly 8pm at night, they had arrived at 7, so they had been making out for nearly an hour. Jaebeom glanced back at the older, narrowing his eyes on the smirk that crosses Mark’s lips. The older leans forward a little, brushing their mouths together but Jaebeom doesn’t move, interested to see how this playful and sexy side of Mark is going to act. 

 

“Can you eat me out in the shower, Daddy?” Mark asks softly, hot breath puffing across Jaebeom’s mouth. Jaebeom, unfortunately, was mid-swallow and ended up choking for breath for a moment. He coughed a few times, eyes trailing over Mark and how he was sitting perched on his knees, ears and tail perked up and lips bitten into a smirk. 

 

Once catching his breath, Jaebeom only sighs as he stands from the couch and tugs his own hoodie off himself to release his hot skin. He places a hand in Mark’s hair, smiling when the older nuzzles into it like he does even as a human. “Maybe I will if you’re a good kitten ok?” He hums, brushing his fingers over the inside of Mark’s ear, smirking as the older’s body shivers visibly. 

 

“Promise Daddy,” Mark mumbles into Jaebeom’s palm that he turned his head into, “Promise I’ll be a good kitty.”

 

At that moment, the doorbell rings signalling that the food Jinyoung had called ahead for had arrived. Jaebeom sighed, glanced back at Mark who was still nuzzling his palm. “Mark?” He calls lightly, getting a small noise in return. “I have to go get the food ok?” The older huffs but sits back, allowing him to leave. Jaebeom is quick to answer the door, easily taking the food from the delivery man who told him it was paid for already. Jaebeom thanked the man, silently sending prayers to Jinyoung while trying to remind himself to text the younger later, he said his goodbyes with an bag of food in one hand and quickly walked back to his cat-boyfriend.

 

Mark was still perched on the couch, knees folded and legs tucked under himself looking adorably sexy in just his underwear. Jaebeom sighed, Mark’s head immediately jumping up at the sound and a wide grin crossed over Mark’s face. 

 

“You’re back!” Mark squeals happily, jumping up from the couch to throw himself at Jaebeom who had two seconds to think of putting the bag of food onto the coffee table to catch his boyfriend.

 

“Shit Mark!” Jaebeom grunts as the older wraps his limbs around his body. Jaebeom scrambling to grip his thighs and ass to keep him upright, then having to grab the arm of the couch to steady himself as his boyfriend clings to him like a koala. “What has gotten into you?” He gasps, a laugh bubbling out of him as he glances at the boy who’s grinning brightly at him.

 

“I missed you! You left…” Mark’s lips drop down into a pout, Jaebeom sighs and rubs his hand down Mark’s back in comforting circles as he drops himself back onto the couch. Mark immediately ducks his head to nuzzle along his neck and Jaebeom has to screw his eyes shut at the sensation because Mark’s fluffy ears are tickling his chin like crazy.

 

“I just went to get food,” he huffs, taking a breath to calm himself before he broke into laughter. Mark whined and continued to nuzzle down his neck and across his chest. Jaebeom was about to ask what the older was doing until he realised that Mark was probably scenting him or something feline along those lines. Something weird cat-hybrid like. He sighs and scratches Mark’s back lightly, smiling when he feels soft vibrations against his chest from the older.

 

“You wanna eat something kitten?” He asks softly, knowing that the other - despite being content in just sitting in his lap - was probably hungry seeing as he hadn’t eaten during the day due to the heat playing with his appetite. Mark huffs and pulls away from where he was pressing tiny  _ kitten  _ licks across Jaebeom’s collarbones, glancing over his shoulder at the bag of food sitting on the table.

 

“I want Daddy instead.”

 

Jaebeom chokes on an inhale and stares down at Mark, who’s blinking innocently up at him, fingers tugging on the drawstrings of his sweatpants. 

 

“Mark, that’s not food.” Jaebeom croaks out, eyes blinking quickly as a flush works its way onto his cheeks and neck. Mark frowns at him and tugs on the waistband of his pants with a whine. Jaebeom huffs and grabs a hold of the older’s wrists, trying not to get turned on when the other whines because it’s such a hot sound. “Mark, I asked if you wanted the food Jinyoung bought us. He got your favourites.” 

 

Mark whines again, this one sounding more like he’s annoyed as he turns away to face the food. Jaebeom watches as he contemplates it, ears twitching and tail flicking in sharp movements. 

 

“He got tteokbokki. You know how much you like that yeah?” He says softly, stroking the older’s thighs. “And he ordered some dimsums, as well as that kimchi jeji you like from that ahjumma down the road from the dorm.” Mark huffs, reminded Jaebeom of Nora when he doesn’t put her food down fast enough. He snorts softly and presses a delicate kiss to the side of Mark’s face, amused by the older’s attitude.

 

“If I eat…” Mark says slowly, turning his eyes back to Jaebeom, “Will Beommie eat me out?” Jaebeom splutters again, not use to his boyfriend being so direct and upfront with sexual demands. He lets out a small surprised chuckle and rubs a hand over his face before looking back to the older.

 

“If you eat a good amount, I’ll consider it.” Mark pouts again and leans onto Jaebeom’s chest, chin digging into his collarbones.

 

“But Daddy~ You promised me!” 

 

Jaebeom huffs and pinches the bridge of his nose, “No Mark I didn’t,” He says slowly, “I said I would if you’re a good kitty.” Mark whines again and Jaebeom opens his eyes to pin a glare on the older. “Are you being a good kitty right now?” Mark glances away from his stare and Jaebeom raises an eyebrow at him. “Mark, do you think you’re being a good kitty? Throwing a tantrum like this?”

 

The older huffs out a breath, very Nora-esque, and slides down from Jaebeom’s lap to sit in front of the coffee table. He folds his arms over his chest, huffing once more. Jaebeom can tell he’s pissed because his ears are pinned to his head and his tail is swishing irritatedly. 

 

“If you be a good kitten from here on, I’ll think about it ok?” 

 

He gets an irritated huff but figures that’s the best he’s going to get. He shakes his head and slides off the couch to start dishing out the food for Mark who refuses to look at him, animatedly huffing and tilting his chin away from him. It doesn’t sting at all, in fact, Jaebeom has to stop himself from laughing multiple times because it’s such different behaviour from Mark it’s hilarious to see him act such a way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kitty Mark is so adorable and cute and sexy ugh I love him haha. Hope you guys like this update! It was originally a lot shorter but I wanted to write how they'd interact with one another after Mark dropped the 'Daddy' bomb so I added a bit more. One more chapter to go!! I'm hoping i'll have it up by Monday!
> 
> Lemme know your thoughts!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Be-Beom-Daddy please, please fuck me I-I need it.” Mark babbles, his hand tugging at Jaebeom’s hair. “Please, I need more, I need Daddy’s cock please Beommie please.” Jaebeom moans against Mark’s entrance and it causes him to shudder with a groan.

Unfortunately, Jaebeom doesn’t eat Mark out in the shower. Not because Mark was bad or anything, but the older had fallen asleep the moment Jaebeom began washing his hair, leaving him to try and manoeuvre the older’s body into the the seat that rest in the shower to wash off the soap suds. 

 

Dressing Mark was a bit more of a challenge, especially when he was half awake and whining about being too hot. In the end, Jaebeom gave up and just left the older in a pair of briefs and an old t-shirt of his own, one baggy enough it slipped off his shoulder. Jaebeom had Mark sit in one of the arm chairs as he pulled the couch out into the futon before picking him up and depositing him beneath the sheets. He almost got away, getting ready for a few hours by himself to start writing down some lyrics he had been thinking of, but Mark’s hand shot out from the blankets and curled around his wrist, tugging him back to the bed. 

 

With a small whiny, “ _ Daddy~ _ ” breathed out from Mark’s parted lips and the adorable black ears sticking out of his fluffy bed head, Jaebeom couldn’t refuse so he huffed out a sigh and slipped beneath the covers, smirking when he heard Mark beginning to purr as the older curled up on his chest. With Mark purring softly and his body warmed up, stomach full of food, Jaebeom found himself drifting off to sleep. 

 

***

 

Mark awoke feeling too hot and his dick pressing up against Jaebeom’s back that he burrowed into. He whines softly, his hips rocking up into Jaebeom as sweat rolls down his temples. He’s far too hot and his dick is way too hard for him to think straight. 

 

He sits up, kicking the blankets off his body before stripping his shirt off his body and gripping his bulge tightly. Mark glances at Jaebeom’s sleeping body, eyes trailing over the broad shoulders and the hands he loves. He whines, crawling over Jaebeom’s body and turning him over so he can settling on his lap. Jaebeom groans underneath him and Mark can feel the younger’s morning wood pressing against his ass cheeks. 

 

“Daddy,” Mark pouts, slowly rocking his hips down onto Jaebeom’s lap. “D-daddy it hurts again.” Jaebeom moans, his hands coming up to rest on Mark’s hips, fingers slipping beneath the fabric of his underwear. 

 

“Baby,” Jaebeom groans, voice gravelly and raspy from disuse. “It’s too early.” Mark huffs and rolls his hips down harder. He wraps his tail around Jaebeom’s wrist, whining higher in his throat as he rocks his hips down against Jaebeom’s growing bulge. 

 

“D-daddy you promised me,” Mark whined, “Y-you said you’d help me.” 

 

“Mark,” Jaebeom huffs, his eyes fluttering open. Mark moans at the sight of them, “I thought you were sleeping baby,” Mark huffs out a breath before ducking down and kissing Jaebeom’s jawline. 

 

“I’m not now,” he whines against Jaebeom’s skin, “You said you’d eat me out Beommie,” Mark groans when Jaebeom’s hands slide down to grip his ass. “You said if I was a good kitten, you-you’d do it.” Jaebeom huffs our another breath, the air hitting the top of Mark’s ear making him shiver. 

 

“Yeah baby I know I promised.” Jaebeom groans, his hands massaging into Mark’s ass. “You want me to help baby?” 

 

“Daddy please~” Mark whines, turning his face so he capture Jaebeom’s lips with his own. The younger moaning softly into his mouth, hands gripping onto Mark’s ass. “Beommie, it hurts, please help me.” In the back of Mark’s mind he knows he’s being a little bit whiny and begging but he’s too turned on to care. He nibbles on Jaebeom’s lips, hips rocking down and back into the younger’s hands. 

 

“Ok kitten, Daddy’ll help you.” It’s his first time calling himself the word and he has to admit, he gets a little harder saying it. Jaebeom slides his hands back up to Mark’s hips and rolls them over, his tongue sliding into the older’s panting mouth. Mark whines, his hips rolling up against the thigh Jaebeom has placed in between his legs. 

 

“Uh, fucking hell Jaebeom.” Mark groans, his hands tugging at the hair on the base of Jaebeom’s neck as the younger presses open mouth kisses down his flushed skin. One of Jaebeom’s hands slide up from his hip, ghosting over the hot skin until it reaches Mark’s hair. The older shudders violently when he feels Jaebeom’s fingers brush over the base of his cat ear, the appendage already sensitive due to his heat. He whines, throwing his head back into the pillows to bare his throat more. 

 

“Baby you sound so good,” Jaebeom moans against Mark’s skin. “Such a good kitten.” Mark keens, nails digging into Jaebeom’s shoulders as he rocks his hips into the younger’s thigh. Jaebeom drags his mouth down Mark’s chest, letting his tongue run over the older’s collarbones and his teeth scraping across the heated skin. Mark’s voice catches in his throat, purrs coming out mixed with each whimper he releases. 

 

“Jae-Jaebeom,” Mark babbles as Jaebeom’s mouth travels lower and lower down his chest. He moans loudly when the younger’s tongue flicks out over his nipple making him arch his back off the mattress. “Ugh Daddy please, please touch me it hurts.” He whimpers, tears welling up in his eyes because it hurts so bad and he’s so turned on and Jaebeom isn’t touching him. Jaebeom hums as he swirls his tongue around Mark’s nipple, his other hand slowly inching its way down Mark’s chest, travelling over the dips and rise of muscle along his torso. Mark whimpers again, his hole clenching repeatedly as something begins to slide out of him, “D-Daddy please, please please-“

 

Jaebeom kisses him hard, their lips crashing against one another, teeth clicking as they lick into each other’s mouths. Mark whines breathlessly as Jaebeom grinds his hips down into his erection. “Fuck baby boy you sound so good,” Jaebeom moans against his lips, “So fucking hot.” Mark moans, throwing his head back and arching his body off the mattress and into Jaebeom’s touch. 

 

“F-for you Beommie, it’s all for you.” Mark whimpers when Jaebeom’s hands  _ finally  _ make their way south of his body. Jaebeom groans hotly into the crook of his neck, teeth and lips working to create small red flowers onto his pale skin. Mark grips onto the fabric of Jaebeom’s shirt, fisting it tightly as the younger’s hands slide beneath his briefs, fingers spreading across his hips. Jaebeom keeps his hips rolling into Mark’s as he continues to work bruises into the heated skin of Mark’s neck and collarbones. Mark feels like he can’t really do much, his brain a muddled mess of  _ I need cock  _ and  _ I’m so hard _ so he relies on making noises for Jaebeom to understand him. 

 

Jaebeom drags his hands down Mark’s hips, sliding them across the curve of his ass until he grips his bottom tightly, Mark choking on a moan as Jaebeom’s thumb brushes over the base of his tail. The younger’s fingers continue to slide further before Mark feels them pressing just shy of his hole. He whines when they don’t go any further, eyes screwing up in frustration as Jaebeom moans into his skin. 

 

“So wet…” Jaebeom mutters, “So wet for me already kitten? Wet for Daddy?” 

 

Mark moans and nods his head frantically, “Y-yes Daddy, all-all for you, please I want-“ Jaebeom silences him with another kiss, tongue rubbing over his softly before he pulls back to peck Mark once.

 

“I know what you want baby, Daddy will take care of you ok?” Jaebeom mutters against Mark’s lips, the older already nodding his head to his words.

 

“Y-you always do Jaebeommie.” Mark huffs when Jaebeom pulls away to pull his briefs off his legs. The younger looks up at him, a pink flush working it’s way across his cheeks and Mark smiles, lifting his hands to cup Jaebeom’s face where he strokes the heated skin. “Always take good care of me…” Jaebeom’s shy smile makes Mark’s heart soar and skip a beat when he turns his head to place a delicate kiss to the inside of Mark’s wrist. 

 

“Love you baby.” Jaebeom whispers into the skin of his wrist and Mark giggles softly, his heart beating rapidly against his chest as the younger turns to him, eyes dark and alight with lust. He swallows once, mentally trying to prepare himself for whatever Jaebeom was going to do with him.

 

He lifts his hips for Jaebeom to pull his underwear off, they get caught at his ankle but Jaebeom’s fingers are quick to slip them off before taking a light grip of his leg, bringing his lips to the bone of his ankle and pressing a fluttering kiss to the skin there. Mark’s body breaks out in goosebumps and a stuttering breath leaves his lips as he stares at Jaebeom tracing his leg with his lips, the younger’s hand resting on his hip just shy of his leaking erection. 

 

Jaebeom drags his mouth down Mark’s leg, teeth lightly scraping down the pebbled skin and smirks when he hears the breathless moans Mark makes and how his body shivers under his touch. He lowers Mark’s leg to the mattress again before sliding down the older’s body to rest between his legs, tilting to let his cheek rest against Mark’s thigh. Mark whimpers at the sight, his cock twitching against his hip and his hole clenching, more slick sliding out of him. 

 

Mark closes his eyes to breathe for a moment, tilting his head back against the pillows he takes slow deep breaths to try calm himself down when all of a sudden, a hot wet tongue licks his leaking hole. A squeal erupts from his lips and he bolts onto his elbows, eyes wide as he looks between his legs at Jaebeom who’s grinning at him cheekily.

 

“You alright?” Jaebeom asks, tongue poking out between his teeth as he grins at Mark. Mark only whines and flops back onto the mattress, throwing an arm over his eyes because Jaebeom being cheeky is just too much for him to handle when he’s in such a state. His dick is twitching, constantly leaking out precome and his hole is throbbing with the need to have something inside him. 

 

“Da-Daddy please.” Mark hiccups, frustrated tears stinging his eyes again when he feels Jaebeom’s lips place tiny kisses along the back of his thighs, constantly missing his hole. The younger’s thumbs have spread his cheeks apart but they’re just stroking the wet skin, they haven’t moved a single inch. Mark feels like he’s going to die of blue balls. 

 

“Ok kitten, I’m sorry.” Jaebeom chuckles, pressing a kiss just shy of Mark’s hole, laughing when Mark jolts under the touch. “Just wanted to play with you a bit.” Mark opens his mouth to say that he’s been played with enough when Jaebeom places his mouth over his hole and  _ sucks _ .

 

Mark gasps, squeezing his eyes shut as pleasure races through his body. He automatically reaches down and grabs onto Jaebeom’s hair, the younger humming contently as he starts to suck and bite on Mark’s entrance. Mark’s body shivers and shakes under the younger’s movements, his body jolting with each swipe of Jaebeom’s tongue or shuddering with a scrape of the younger’s teeth. Whimpers and whines slip past his lips, there’s no way of keeping them hidden even if he takes his bottom lip between his teeth to hold them back. Jaebeom’s mouth works sloppily at his entrance and Mark can’t do anything but moan and try to grab the younger’s face closer, placing a leg over one of those broad shoulders to dig his heel into his back. 

 

“Jae- _ oh fuck _ -Jaebeom, Beom-ah  _ oh my god ah _ ~” Mark can’t even make a single sentence as Jaebeom presses his first finger into his entrance, the muscle giving in instantly. Mark chokes on a moan when the younger’s finger brushes against his prostate the same time he sucks on Mark’s entrance. Starts burst behind Mark’s eyelids and he gasps for breath, body shuddering at the effect of Jaebeom’s touch. 

 

“Baby you taste so good, so fucking good.” Jaebeom gasps against Mark’s skin, “You’re so loose for me already kitten, you feel good?” Mark nods his head again, tears slipping from his eyes. 

 

“Be-Beom-Daddy please, please fuck me I-I need it.” Mark babbles, his hand tugging at Jaebeom’s hair. “Please, I need more, I need Daddy’s cock please Beommie please.” Jaebeom moans against Mark’s entrance and it causes him to shudder with a groan. 

 

“Fuck Mark, you’re so fucking hot.” Jaebeom breathes, sitting himself up before leaning down to cover the older’s body, Mark immediately making grabby-hands for the younger’s face. Jaebeom kisses Mark enthusiastically, sucking on his tongue to make the older whine and whimper into his mouth. Then Jaebeom starts moving a second finger into Mark, the older gasping and digging his nails into the sides of Jaebeom’s face. 

 

“Beom, Jaebeom-ah,” Mark pants, rolling his hips down onto the younger’s fingers but thrusting them up so his cock brushes against Jaebeom’s bulge. “Daddy please~” he whines, “I want your cock please, please Beommie.” 

 

Jaebeom groans and his hips thrust down onto Mark’s,  the older immediately keening and throwing his head back at the pleasure from the fiction courses through his body. 

 

“Fuck kitten, you sound so good for me, so loud for Daddy aren’t you baby?” Jaebeom moans, letting his lips take over Mark’s, kissing him deeply and quickly. “God I love your voice, Mark.” The older whines, high in the back of his throat as Jaebeom lifts his hips up to pull his sweatpants off. 

 

“Please Daddy-it-it hurts.” Mark pants, feeling more slick slide out from in between his legs. It made him wet and slippery, Jaebeom’s fingers prodding at his loose entrance. “Y-your cock Daddy please,” Mark whines, throwing his head against the pillows as his back arches off the mattress, fingers curled into the sheets. Jaebeom’s lips cover his own again, their teeth clashing against each other out of sheer desperation to be close to one another. He whimpers, hands scrambling for purchase on Jaebeom’s shoulder when he feels the younger’s fingers slide out of his hole. 

 

“Hold on baby, Daddy’s gonna help in a second ok? Daddy’s gonna make you feel so good, baby boy.” Jaebeom mumbled to him, lips pressing delicate kisses along Mark’s neck and jaw which stroking one of his ears. Mark whines, feeling the younger’s hand slide down to cup his thigh before it slips down to the crook of his knee where Jaebeom pulls his leg up to hook around his waist. Mark moans when it brings their crotches together, dicks sliding over one another making him shudder. One of Jaebeom’s hands leaves Mark’s waist to help angle his cock to the older’s entrance. Mark’s nails biting into the skin of Jaebeom’s shoulders before they drag down the length of his back. 

 

“D-Daddy please-“

 

“I know baby I know,” Jaebeom presses his mouth against Mark’s the same time he finally pushes his cock into the ring of muscle. The both of them moan at the pleasure and friction, Mark’s hole immediately clenching down onto Jaebeom’s cock as the younger slides into him. Mark’s breaths catch in his throat, coming out in short whimpers as Jaebeom begins to move his hips with shallow thrusts. “Fuck baby boy, Mark you feel so good kitten.” Jaebeom groans, dropping his head down into the crook of Mark’s neck as the older keens, slim thighs tightening around his hips. 

 

“Sh-shit Beommie,” Mark panted, his eyes screwed up as Jaebeom’s cock shyly nudges the bundle of nerves in side him that send his body shivering in pleasure. “Da-Daddy you’re so big, fuck I’m so full.” He whimpers, drawing his legs tighter around Jaebeom’s body and digging his heels into the younger’s lower back to force him deeper. 

 

“Yeah baby, so tight for Daddy’s cock aren’t you my boy?” Jaebeom groans, his hips picking up speed as Mark’s adorable whimpers drive him crazy. “Fuck, you’re my good boy aren’t you Yien?”

 

Mark cried out, his back arching up off the mattress and his nails biting into Jaebeom’s skin as a long moan leaves his lips. He always finds Jaebeom saying his Chinese name to be a turn on. Even if it’s just a small sleepy croaked out word or just to get his attention, it sends shivers down his spine. 

 

“Fuck! Yes, yes Daddy!” Mark chanted, lifting his hips to change the angle of Jaebeom’s thrusts so it hits his prostate dead on. “H-Harder, harder Daddy!  _ Oh fuck _ !” Mark chokes on a sob as the pleasure increased tenfold and he finds himself simply clinging onto Jaebeom’s body as the younger pounds him into the mattress. 

 

Jaebeom huffs and pants against Mark’s neck before he ducks his head and starts sucking on the older’s skin to feel him tighten around his cock. He shudders as Mark convulses around him, his hips skipping in rhythm as his orgasm starts racing to the finish line. Jaebeom slides his hands down Mark slick back and cups each ass cheek, squeezing them tightly to hear the older squeal before it cuts off and Mark is coming. 

 

Mark gasps for air, his chest heaving as his back arches off the mattress and his hole tightens around Jaebeom’s cock, almost to the point where the younger can’t move back out. He can feel his come streaking across his chest, some even hitting his chin and bottom lip as the white hot pleasure burns through his body. His mind is scrambled, body singing in ecstasy as Jaebeom grinds into him, chasing his own orgasm. 

 

“F-fuck Yien, so tight, fuck fuckfuckfuck fu-“ Jaebeom chokes on a moan, squeezing Mark’s body closer to his to jam his cock deeper into the older as he comes. Mark shivers, small whimpers leaving his lips as Jaebeom groans against his neck once the explosion of pleasure dies down. Jaebeom presses his face into the side of Mark’s cheek, nuzzling the older’s nose with his own. Mark whines and tilts his head to the side to catch Jaebeom’s lips with a small kiss. 

 

They stay locked in one another’s embrace for a few moments until Mark finally lets one of his legs relax from being wrapped around Jaebeom’s hips. The actions leads to the left over slick and come to slide out of his hole and usually he’d suspect had he be an actual hybrid he would enjoy the feeling but - he was human again. With human emotions that weren’t clouded by lust or a heat. 

 

“Ugh Beommie,” He huffed, pressing his hands against the younger’s broad shoulders that covered him. “Jaebeom get off I feel disgusting down there.” Jaebeom only groans and nuzzles his jaw a little, shifting his own hips which causes his dick to tug against Mark’s rim. “Shit! Jaebeom!” Mark gasps, “ _ I’m fucking sensitive you asshole _ .” He moans in English, feeling the younger snort against his skin. “You literally pounded me into the mattress you freak.” 

 

Jaebeom finally lifts his head and looks down at Mark with a raised eyebrow. “Oh really? I’m pretty sure you’re the one who wanted to be fucked harder.” Mark flushed and turned his gaze away from the younger. 

 

“Sh-shut up.” He stutters, “That was the heat talking.” Jaebeom snorts again but pulls out gently from Mark, the older scrunching up his nose at the liquid sliding out of him. “ _ This feels so gross. Oh my goodness _ .” He pouts and Jaebeom laughs at him. Mark is about to yell at the younger, asking what’s so funny when Jaebeom suddenly leans forward and kisses him deeply and passionately. 

 

“You sound adorable when you say that.” Jaebeom chuckles against his lips. Mark feels his face flush again and prays that his ears aren’t turning red. He notices Jaebeom eyes flicker away from his and the younger chuckles again, eyes squinting happily. “Your ears turning red are adorable too.”

 

“Oh my god, just shut up and carry me to the bathroom.” He huffs, letting go of the younger’s shoulders to cover his face. Jaebeom laughs and peels his hands away to kiss him once more. 

 

“Anything for Daddy’s kitten, right?” Jaebeom murmurs against his mouth and Mark lets out a small squeal that’s covered by the younger’s laughter. 

 

“Oh my god  _ stop _ ! I didn’t mean it!”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yes!....Oh...I don’t know  _ god _ ! Just clean me up first then we can talk later.” 

 

“Love you baby boy.”

 

“...I love you too…”

 

“Say it.”

 

“...Daddy…”

 

“Good boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet 100% that Mark and Jaebeom turn into adorable fluff balls as soon as they've finished fucking. And Mark is adorable when he says 'oh my goodness' and I know that Jaebeom would love hearing him say that so I had to add that in hah. I hope you guys like how this ended! I do, I feel like it's come full circle from the first one and I'm really glad that I decided to write this as a present for the all the love everyone gave the first one I wrote. 
> 
> Everything is going to be coming to an end soon. I have 1.5 scenes left of Oceans Apart to write and then it'll be finished & then only 3 more chapters until Childlike is finished which is insane. And also, I noticed not a lot of people commented on the Childlike update and someone did mention that AO3 didn't email them that it was updated so if you didn't know, Childlike ch.4 was posted! The same time this fic here was updated with ch.3 so if you haven't read it go and give it a read! It was a good one if I do say so myself haha.
> 
> I hope you guys like this ending sex scene haha, I really wanted to focus on Mark begging because I feel like he would be rather quite during sex and so him being driven by the heat he would be leaving all that embarrassment behind and just 'letting loose' so yeah! And you guys know I love writing about the effect Jaebeom calling Mark 'Yien' would have on him heheheh so yeah, I hope you enjoyed! Lemme know down below!
> 
> Thank you all so much again for reading it really means a lot to mean <3

**Author's Note:**

> MWAHAAHAHAHAhHA did you get the lil hint I said about the duck?? Y'know how in the first fic I had Mark chased a toy duck??? that's the hint. It sucks I know.
> 
> BUT HERE IT IS!!!!
> 
> Tbh this fic is actually giving me such a hard time even though I love it so much?? Like why is smut so fucking hard to write??? 
> 
> I hope you're ready for a lot of smutty wet sexy fun times ^_^ I think it'll be about 5-6 chapters, I haven't gotten a full outline of this yet i just know I have about 3 more sex scenes to write before Jaebeom actually gives Mark the 'D' soooooo yeah. I'm sorta planning on each chapter to be a new sex scene basically.
> 
> Also I think I use Jaebum & Jaebeom so many times throughout this so I apologise if it's annoying to anyone :(


End file.
